No Distractions
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: The former Prince of Sol Falena, now commander, is a good-looking young man who is noticed and often flirted with at parties by noblewomen. He has a hard time making them leave him alone so he could do his duty. Luckily he has Lyon there to help. Lyon/MC


**A/N: Ahahaha. There was a mistake. I confused "Fereldon" with "Sol Folena". My bad. I was playing Dragon Age at the time I wrote this...**

**No Distractions**

The former Prince of Sol Felena, now commander of the Queen's Knights, was a good-looking young man. He had grown into the build he had inherited from his father and was no longer the slightly skinny teenager that saved his country. He was much taller, around his father's height, with a muscular build that intimated some people. However he had his mother's features; her silver hair and pale blue eyes. Though unlike when he was younger he was no longer mistaken for a girl, and this he was quite thankful for.

He was flirted with often by the noblewomen who attended the balls, and this day wasn't any different. "My lady, I have to ask you to please not distract me from my duty." The Commander had a small smile on his face, asking the young lady before him to let him do his job. He shouldn't have left his post by his younger sister, but he had to go outside to break up a rather viscous fight. The normal soldiers couldn't get the crowd to stop, and the drunken citizens of Ferelden had been arguing over the country's politics. Luckily when he personally showed up and broke up the fight they left peacefully.

Now he was on his way back to where his younger sister, the present Queen, sat on her throne - her longtime bodyguard Miakis, and his longtime bodyguard standing by her. Lyon, unbeknown to the Commander, had noticed him come in and was watching the proceedings.

However he was being constantly stopped by people. Either noblemen who wanted to speak with him over trivial matters, or by noblewomen who had taken an interest in him and wanted his attention. The one before him was a pretty young girl in a frilly pink dress, long brown hair flowing behind her back, a smile on her face as she tried to convince him to dance with her. "Oh, but even the great Commander needs to have fun once in awhile!" Giggle. "Please, come and dance with me." Wink, and smile. Her brown eyes looking up at the tall man who had his hands off, warding her away,. He was becoming quite uncomfortable. He always did.

"No.' The silver-haired man shook his head, now frowning. "Please step aside. I need to go stand by the Queen." The noblewoman was lucky his little sister was talking to someone else. The young woman was quite fond of her older brother, and hated it when he was flirted with. One time she even left her throne, walked over to where the former Prince was standing at defending himself from ruthless women, and _ordered_ them to leave him be, her voice cold and hard. Dark-colored eyes narrowed. He had been left alone at that party after that, though he noticed crowds of young noblewomen who looked at him from afar longingly.

The brunette wouldn't take no for an answer, and actually grabbed his arm, pulling on it and trying to lead him to the dance floor. 'C'mon! Loose in up. I can show you a good time." Wink, wink. She was starting to annoy him.

"No." He removed his arm from her grip. "and in case you didn't know, _I'm married. _Now step aside."

"Oh. Right. Your _wife._ The commoner who got lucky, being your little bodyguard and all. She isn't even of noble birth! No, you should come with me, your Majesty, she doesn't deserve you!"

Now he was angry, something that didn't usually happen. He was usually a patient man, but whoever insulted his wife got under his skin really fast. He narrowed his pale blue eyes, frowning deeper. The noblewoman took no notice, still rambling on about Lyon.

" - worthless commoner." She huffed. "Now, if you will." She held out her hand, smiling sweetly again, expecting him to go with her. Though when she looked into his face, she frowned, scared now. The former Prince was angry.

He towered over her a good six inches, he was practically six feet tall or so, and said, "You, My Lady, are the worthless one. Do not insult my wife, ever, in my presence or anywhere. She was the one who fought by my side all those years ago in the war against the Godwins, saving my life countless times, and where were you? You look to be around my age. Were you hiding in your room, depending on guards to keep you safe, making fun of me? Thinking the prince, male royalty who usually do nothing, couldn't free this land? You are just wasted space. Another mouth to feed. You do not help the country, noblewomen or not, now be gone."

The noblewomen looked shock, having not expected to be insulted by the Commander himself. She already knew now that she just ruined her family's reputation. They would be treated poorly by the Queen once she heard about it. "I'm sorry, your Majesty…" The noblewoman bowed, and walked off, tears coming out of her eyes.

People around looked, staring at him. He sighed, feeling bad, but he couldn't help it! She insulted his wife, the one constant presence besides his younger sister that has been through everything with him. How could he not?

Shaking his head, he again started walking back to where his sister waited, though she was still talking to someone. Unfortunately he was stopped again. Another noblewoman. _Oh no, not again. _He mentally started panicking, he didn't want to deal with another one. This time though, instead of a pretty slim brunette, was a plump blonde - no one else but the Royal Family inherited the silver hair, though his sister inherited their father's dark brown hair (if he had children, or so he hoped one day in the future, that his kids had his hair color, if only to save that one genetic of his family line) - in a red dress who wore glasses, covering her bright blue eyes (different from his own pale ones). "Your Majesty," she bowed as he stopped before her, a frown on his face. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'm sorry," nervous laughter from the Commander, "I really need to get back to my post." Flustered. She laughed at him, thinking it was cute how he always got like this when asked to dance, or when a woman complimented his looks.

She was about to make such a comment. As she opened her mouth to say something, however, she suddenly looked scared. "Leave him be." An order from a female voice, one he knew well. The little blonde woman nodded, bowing again, and running off.

He sighed in relief. He turned around, looking at his wife and smiling in gratitude. She looked a little amused. Jealousy wasn't one of Lyon's attributes though she was overly protective of her husband. Always had been. It just got worse over the years, though the Commander didn't particularly mind. She had been this way since he was eight.

If one thought his sister was protective, no one had ever seen Lyon in action. One particularly obstinate noblewomen followed him everywhere at a party once, and the dark haired women, his wife, threatened the noblewoman, actually taking her sword out and pointing it at her.

He hasn't seen said noblewomen since. And this was also the reason that, when Lyon was at his side like usual, no noblewoman bothered him.

"Thanks, Lyon." The two walked back to where they were assigned, Lyon just laughing and relieved he hadn't been attacked when he was breaking the fight. (He actually had to order to remain by the Queen's side, else she follow him out). She went back to her original post, standing a little ways off from where he stood by his sister's side, far enough away for personal space but close enough to protect him if she needed to.

He had a feeling his sister ordered Lyon to keep him safe, like the old days, even though both were supposed to protect her above all else. Through it all his wife was still his bodyguard, and his sister agreed.

Even Miakis, the playful red-head who had guarded his sister basically all her life, was protective of him. Thinking this, he just realized that the women in his life would always protect him - whether he needed it or not.

This made him smile. He was amused at the thought, for some reason.


End file.
